Home is Where the Heart Is
by bamabelle
Summary: Nathan and Lucas Left Tree Hill years ago to play for the Lakers. A twist of fate brings them home again, where love is found again and more secrets are revealed. Prolouge through Chapter 2 updated 7.13.05!
1. Default Chapter

Home is Where the Heart Is

Summary: Nathan and Lucas left Tree Hill years ago to play basketball for the Lakers. A twist of fate brings them home again, where love is found again and more secrets are revealed.

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own there lovely character. Daddy canI please have James Lafferty for Christmas?

Prolouge

The Lakers after playing a tough game against the New York Knicks were on the team greyhound bus. In the front of the bus where two of the teams stars at only 22 years old. The Younger of the two men had dark Brown hair and brown eyes. He was about 6'1 and very muscular. The older of the two men had light brown hair and blue eyes that her inhereted from his mother. He too was about 6'1 and very muscular.

The two men had gone to highschool together and consequently hatedeach other until their Junior year. The two men had shared a bond they refused to acknowledge, they were blood. They were half-brothers, growing up on different sides of the track. The younger man Nathan had grown up privaleged, he was popular and got to do anything he wanted. The older of the brothers, Lucas, was just making it by with his mom, Karen Roe.

Their father, Dan Scott, had been high school sweet hearts with Lucas' mother. He was the star basketball player and she was the head cheerleader. Their Senior year of highschool Karen got pregant. Instead of standing by her Dan went off to play basketball in college. While their he met, Deb, Nathan's mom. He got her pregant to, but married her.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lucas

Lucas had his eyes closed as he thought about the last 4 years and how things had gone so wrong, yet so right. Sure Peyton and Brooke said they forgived him, but he knew neither really got past it. In their senior year Peyton and Lucas decided they were better off as bestfriends. While Brooke and he had tried at it again, she never completely trusted him again, so they broke it off. Albeit after a rather heated arguement the night of graduation. They had not talked since.

The one thing that came to a shock to the small town was that Nathan and Hailey had gotten divorced. Sure they always say that getting married at such a young age these days you will never last. Although not many would admit it, most believed that the young couple would have lasted.

From the small tidbits he had heard, Lucas picked up that Jake and Peyton had gotten together since highschool. His mom and Keith dod not work out. She had instead married her college professor. Deb and Karen were still parteners in the business'. Deb had not remarried after Dan and her split. Lucas did not really know what happened to Dan, and quite frankly did not really care.

Nathan

Nathan was in much the same posistion as Lucas they thought of the same things, except that Nathan thought more of what had happened between him and Hailey. No one besides the two know what happened the day that every thing came to an end. Hell Nathan did not praticularly remember it. It was mostly foggy. He remembered thing being thrown and yelling, but that was the extent of it.

The boys were thrown out of their trance like states as the bus suddenly violently coughed and sputtered coming to a lurching halt. Both boys stood together. Lucas spoke first asking, "What happened?" The bus driver Mark answered, "I have no clue, but I think the engine blew, we called a tow service." Nathan asked the next question, "Um, where exactly are we?" Not realizing the impact his answer would have he answered, "Some small ass town called, Tree Hill."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Nathan and Lucas both immediatley paled. Neither had been back since that fateful graduation day. Seeing as how both boys were very private no one knew where they were really from, and what their childhoods were like. Nathan and Lucas both sat down and bent their heads in so as not to be heard.

"Okay," Lucas said, "who do we know is in town? So far i've got our mom's, Jake, Peyton, and I think Keith." Nathan continued, "Brooke gets in tommorow, I'm pretty sure Hailey is, and have you heard anything about Dan?" "Nope, and shit, were going to be here longer than a day," Lucas whispered to his brother.

Without so much as word the two boys got off the bus and looked around to get their bearings, and found they were down the road from Karen's cafe. They both walked in silence as they conttemplated this stay. Wordlessly they sat at the counter where KAren was looking at something engrossed. Lucas finally made their presence known by saying, "Well geez, if I would have known my mother was going oto just ignore me I wouldn't have made that bus break down."

Karen's head snapped up at the voice, she finally whispered, "Oh My God Lucas and Nate. What are you boys doing in Tree Hill?" The entire exchanged was being watched by the team and they were all suprised when the small petite woman came around the counter and gave Lucas and Nathan A hug and a kiss each.

Their coach finally spoke and said, "Boys, care to share?" They looked him as Lucas said, "Guys, this is my mother Karen Roe-Hargrove. Mom, this is the team, and my coach." "It is a pleasure to meet you why don't you take a seat and we can get y'all some food." As the men accepeted the bell over the door rang to reveal to laughing woman, pne of which was holding a four year old. Nathan and Lucas gaseped, "Hailey!Peyton!"


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The two women stopped and looked up. "Nathan, Lucas, what are you doing here?" Peyton asked. "Uh, our bus broke down passing through town coincedently," Lucas told her. Nathan stared at Haley who's face was pale. She finally said, "I..I..I have to go," running out the door with the little boy. Lucas walked up to Peyton, huggedd her and kissed her on the cheek, "How are you?" "Good, Jake proposed last weekend," she told him holding up her hand, "and he should be here any minute." "That's awesome Pey! Whats wrong with Haley?" he whispered the last part. She mouthed 'later' to him when Jake walked in the door holding the hand of Jenny who was now 7.

"Luke! whats up man?" the two guys slapped hands. "Nothin much bus broke down," he squatted down to Jenny's eye level, "Hey Jenny, I bet you don't remember me do you." She looked shyly and squinted, "Uncle Lucas?" "Yeah," he smiled and she through her arms around his neck. He picked her up and stood back up turning to his team as Nathan walked up and kissed Peyton on the cheek and shook hands with Jake. Lucas said, "Ok guys this is Peyton Sawyer, both of ours ex-girlfriend, don't ask. And this is her fiancee Jake Jagelski who played basketball with us in highschool. This is his daughter Jenny and she's 7." "Hey," they all said.

They chatted and hung out with the team for a while until Jake announced Jenny had school the next day and he had work. That left just the team in the cafe when the coach spoke up, "Scott any hotels here?" Nathan spoke and said, "Yeah, the Hyatt, its nice." "Uh okay and one last thing do you know of any places we could practice tommorow?" Lucas and Nathan smiled at each other and said simultaineously, "Oh yeah. We'll show you tommorow." The team laughed because it was a commom occurance that they spoke at the same time saying the same thing.

Lucas and Nathan both kissed Karen goodbye and the team walked to the hotel and got rooms.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The team stood in the lobby and one of the other players Michaels asked Nathan, "Hey who was that chick with the kid that ran out?" Nathan paused and then mumbled, "my ex-wife." "What'd you say?" he asked. "My ex-wife," he said louder this time. "Oh, who was that kid?" asked another guy Parker, "I dunno beats me she could be married for all I know." The team dropped it and they all went to their rooms.

Nathan and Lucas were in a room together and Lucas finally said, "You know that kid looks exactly like you." "Yeah, I know. That's what scares me," he sighed. The boys finished getting ready for bed in silence and soon both fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

That morning after the team ate at the cafe again and this time Deb was their who about tackled Nathan when he came in, which caused the team to bust out laughing. When they had exited the cafe the coach asked, "Hey where is this place we can practice?" "You'll see, but we need to rent a bus so we don't have to walk, " Lucas said. About 20 minutes later Nathan and Lucas were giving directions to the driver. After about 10 minutes they pulled up to the higschool where students were outside waiting for school to start. The students all looked at the bus when it pulled up.

The boys and the players exited the bus. When they were automatically recognized and eneded up signing autographs for 10 minutes. They finally made it in to the halls of the school and were walking towards the back doors that led to the courtyard where the gym was when a voice said, "Nathan and Lucas Scott!" The boys turned around at the familiar voice saying at the same time, "Hey Mr. Patterson." The man was the teacher in the class where Lucas had almost beaten Nathan up. "Its good to see you boys are getting along so well these days," he smirked. Nathan and Lucas both cringed at that when Nathan said, "We are still really sorry about that Mr. P."

The team exchanged looks of confusion when Patterson laughed and said, "Its good to see you boys again, I have to get to class." The boys looked at the team who stared questioningly and said, "What?" The coach spoke up this time and said, "What did he mean by glad you two are getting along so well now?" Nathan spoke and said, "We'll tell you later, its not exactly a good thing." They shrugged and the boys stared walking towards the gym again. They finally reached it and opened the door where they walked into the lobby.

When Nathan and Lucas entered the gym the Varsity basketball team and Whitey didn't see them until Nathan said, "You know Whitey its good to know your still a hardass and it wasn't just us."


End file.
